Neuroi At Hogwarts
by ice blizard
Summary: There are many alternate universes out there, Some may be small changes other more major ones like what if Harry was not a Wizard? What if instead a Neuroi Witch hybrid took his place?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter ****1****: ****G****rowing Up**

-Surrey England – 2007 -

The day was like another for the Dursley family as they lived there perfectly normal life, And to any outsider they would look like a perfect family. Well they would say that until they met there nephew a small boy in dirty clothes with scruffy black and a faded outline of a scar on his head. If one where to asked the neighbors they would tell you he's a delinquent who always looks like he's trying to listen in on your conversation.

But one should not judge a book by it's cover especially when it comes to 'Harry Potter'.

As for 'Harry' she has always been confused by how people treat her. For one she has no idea why everyone thinks she's a boy. As she looks way more like the girl's in her class then the boys and secondly she has red hair not black. It's like no one can tell what she looks like other then her.

She was at first going to right it off as just something weird and that her eyes weren't working right until one day when Dudley pulled on her hair and ripped some out. And while that was quite painful she felt him stop for a minute and ask dumbly. "Huh why's it red?"

After that she cut off some of her hair and went around asking people what color was it. Sure she got a lot of odd and strange looks but they all answered red. So as far as she could tell something was causing people to see some black haired boy in her place.

But that wasn't the strangest thing about her life. For some reason they blamed her for everything like when the car jack gave out when her uncle was trying {And failing} to change a car wheel causing it to fall right onto his foot. And for some reason she was blamed for it! Or the time Dudley lied and told them there teacher's hair turned blue, It didn't matter that this didn't happen or if they just took a minute or two to call the school and ask if something like that happened, They just accepted what he said and started yelling at her.

She knew this wasn't normal at all because if it was they wouldn't be so fearful of how the neighbors would react. But it looked like this was to be her life as non of her attempts to tell anyone what was going on seemed to work. They either would think she's lying or just not look into it. But a few months ago while walking home after being left behind again she tripped and hit her head against a metal trash can.

Ever since then she would swear she started to hear a voice trying to tell her stuff but it was always sounded muffled and far away, At times she could make out a word or too like "Eve" Or "Trunk" She could only guess at what Eve meant but she was pretty sure that it was saying trunk.

But that soon changed as her Uncle wanted her to go down into the shed and get him a jerry can of gas for the lawn mower. While in there she found an old trunk with the name 'Lily Evans Langley Sohryu' on it. Curious after getting the can to her Uncle she went back to open it where she found a letter and piles of notes and another small box inside it

Going with the letter first she opened it and started to read.

"To my little Eve,

If you're reading this then the worst has happened and I am dead and you're probably in some orphanage. In which case this trunk should have appeared somewhere close to you and your reading this now. There's a lot I need to tell you so this will take a while. It feels odd writing this as your just in your crib in the next room over and that despicable man James is out somewhere. But I must stay focused, What you need to know is despite what others may tell you my name isn't Lily J. Potter née Evans, Or whatever people try to tell you. It is just an alias I got when I came to this world, My real name is Asuka Langley Soryu.

Yes that's right I'm not from this world and technically neither are you. And while I won't get into the specifics. I will tell you my story. I was a pilot in two different yet scarily similar wars. The first I was a pilot of something called an Evangelion to which your named after. But during a difficult fight the enemy got a luck shot and hit my cockpit killing me.

Now this is where stuff started getting weird, Instead of going to hell or heaven I wound up being reincarnated with all my memories intact in an alternate universe's country called Suomus which would be Finland in this world. Don't asked why it was called that or why I was reincarnated there I have no idea how this stuff works. But after a few peaceful years I noticed somethings and before I knew it I was being drafted as a kind of child soldier all because I was a witch. I spend some time on the front line before being pulled back to help on a research team. You see what I fought was what you would call aliens, But we knew them as the Neuroi. A highly advanced race of machines that are almost immune to all forms of both magic and mundane attacks.

But they could be harmed through a combination of specially made enchanted ballistic and enchanted explosive weapons. But they could only be truly killed by destroying their cores. As part of the team I was both a researcher and the lab rat as I was the only witch they had. We were working on a way to make a hybrid of a witch and a Neuroi. We were just finishing up on the prototype when we got raided by a large Neuroi force.

Somehow I got the prototype and was fleeing on my striker unit when I was shot down. When I came too I found myself in an unfamiliar environment alone. After hiding the prototype and my damaged striker I went and found civilization where because of my age I was taken to an orphanage where I was then adopted by the Evans family This whole time I never once talked about who I was or where I came from so I got the name Lilly from my new family. Later on I got a letter inviting me to a magic school called Hogwarts where I learned much to my shock that I could imitate their magic. While it wasn't as powerful as the combat magic I learned in boot camp. It was more practical. But As I said I could imitate not use it. So I believe you won't be able to either.

But back on topic there I had a friend that I met before going there but they ended up with some bad company to put it simply. So I ended that relationship it was too bad that another guy {James} took that as an invite to try and hook up with me. During that time outside of school a civil war started and I guess missing the old days I thought it was a good idea to join in the fighting. I got myself joining in with a faction known as the Order of the Phoenix lead by my school's headmaster Albus Dumbledore, But things weren't going to well as I was the only one killing are enemies as everyone else only used nonlethal methods under orders from Albus. I have no idea how he thought we were going to win when for every two I take down they take ten or more of us.

It wasn't long before that dummkopf {Idiot} James and his friends joined the faction and they started spreading rumors he and I were dating. Oh how I wish I stopped them there and then. But I was so busy I just let it slide, Years later I graduated and went back to my work on the prototype sadly as it seems my body is too damaged for it to work with me. While on the surface-level I look perfectly healthy all the years of fighting and emergency surgery's I got when I was younger have taken there toll, Even my magic is starting to fade slowly,

As for my social life? It was dead as I almost cut all contact with the magical world and my sister who I don't think you'll ever meet, Has basically disowned me. Now I didn't wanted all my hard work to go to waste or for me to be forgotten with all the stuff I've done and seen. So I had you.

Unlike others I had no plans of getting married and settled down, So instead I took a special potion I brew which would cause a viable parthenogenesis in me, Which in other words means your a clone of me. I was planning on raising you as my own and teaching all that I knew to you. But that all changed with a few days after I took the potion I went to Diagon Alley for some books where I found out that for some reason people thought I married James! It was even in the news, It took everything I had to keep myself from hexing the Blödmanns who called me Miss Potter and in my anger I ended up going to his house to teach him a lesson, In my haste I forgot about the wards and when I cast a curse at him they activated and knocked me out.

When I came to I found the creep put some stupid wedding ring on me that was charmed to where I couldn't take it off. Worst somehow there was something with the wards that won't let me leave the property.

At first I was thinking of cursing him until he dropped them. But that would have most likely just made them knock me out again. And besides from what I could remember he never took any classes that would have taught him how to make wards to keep someone trapped inside them. So killing him would have most likely not stopped them from working.

It was pure luck somehow I got him to think you were his, And to keep up this lie after you were born I put some powerful glamour charms on you to make you look like a boy. Those should have fallen by now as you should be reading this close to your 11th birthday. So some things you must know. You will be getting your Hogwarts letter soon and as much as I want to say not to waste your time there, I have the feeling your not going to have a choice. Why you may ask? Well I found out later on that it was the Headmaster Dumbledore the same one who lead the Order of the phoenix who put up the wards and help spread the rumors that I was married.

So I don't trust him to leave you alone, So to help with this I left you with a few things like my notes on how I was able to mimic there magic and how to make a spell look like it's coming out of a wand. You should also find my old striker unit at the bottom of the truck, Albeit in parts as I couldn't fit it in there fully assembled. And a box with the prototype in it. I shrank it down a lot and from what all I can tell you only need to swallow it down and it will do the rest.

While I really don't want you to be using that. I fear that if your life is as dangerous as my than you'll need it. Oh right I almost forgot to tell you that to the magic world your one Harry James Potter, While that's mostly a complete lie it comes with some benefits like a second identity and since I got James's to sign some 'insurance' papers you are the soul benefactor of the Potter fortune. But never forget who you really are, My sweet Eve Zeppelin Soryu.

However that is not my final gift to you, By now you probably started hearing a voice right? Don't worry your not going crazy. That would be Unit 02 the Evangelion I used to pilot, Sadly I wish I could tell you more but I'm running out of time and you'll need to find out more on your own.

With love your mother.

"

Harry, No Eve didn't know what to make of this as she just stood there with tears in her eyes, Slowly she put the letter down and took the box out while slowly opening it to reveal what looks to be a crimson jewel the size of a ping pong ball.

Without a second thought she grabbed it and swallowed it whole. And as soon as it hit her stomach it grew to a good size bigger then it was. It was kind of a good thing the Dursley's fed her so little or she may have had a problem.

After that day she read over the notes as much as she could while keeping them hidden. And it wasn't long before she started to change. She started to think faster, Eat and drink less, She couldn't even remember when she last slept. Then her skin started getting darker and more metallic until it was a pure matte black flexible metal. She lost all of her facial features she even lost her eyes and mouth. Though at that point she didn't need to breath. And she could actually see a lot better than before too.

She was just glad her relatives or no one for that matter could see what she really looks like thanks to the glamours on her, Or she would probably be in some lab being tested on. But if someone from her mom's old world would see what she really looked like they would say she's an X-11 Witch-Type Neuroi that was wearing some black jogging pants for some reason.

But time flew bye and it was getting close to her 11th birthday.

**Author's Notes:**

**I'm back! Again. Now I guess some of you are wandering where I went and why haven't I updated anything for a while? Simple, Life mixed with writer's block. I wasn't plan****n****ing on ****making**** this until I found this half made chapter in ****an old**** folder ****I forgot about**** and before I knew it I ****finished**** writing it.**

**N****ow two things one I'm plan****n****ing this being one of those multi franchise series where when I get done with one. Eve will end up in another one. I hope I can get it that far. But with my track record I don't know.**

**And second this is not going to be a romantic or lewd fanfic so if you came here for that or some kind of weird pairing. I'm sorry but this probably won't be the fanfic for you. But I hope you like it either way.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter ****2****: ****The ****Shopping Trip**

\- Surrey England – 2011 -

Life for Eve has gotten a lot better in the past few years. In that time she found after trial and error she loved flying! And sure there was a few scares lately as her glamours had failed. But she was able to cast a new one on herself before to many people saw. But now there's a new urban myth about a dark shadow who hunts people. She didn't know where they got that last part at..

"Boy get up!" She could hear her aunt's voice yell as the locks came undone to her cupboard. She didn't take long to get out and head to the kitchen to start cooking. While life had gotten better and easier in most ways. Her relatives attitude towards her hasn't.

"Don't burn them, It's Dudley's big day after all." She barked as she looked over her shoulder at the bacon. Eve had to stop herself from rolling her glamoured eyes at this as she never burned them before, And most certainly wouldn't now, As while she may dislike her relatives. She had to much pride in her work to mess it up just because of them.

But she did think of adding laxatives to the food. It's not like they could do anything to her. They still could lock her in the cupboard, But that won't do very much other than get her bored. But in the end she thought better of it and finished up breakfast as her cousin and uncle came into the dining room.

As she sat the table her aunt gave her some bread and shooed her away. She just shrugged and put the bread back where it came from as she played her favorite game EMP. She went over to her uncles phone and casually shot a spark of electricity through it frying it's internals. He'd be lucky if they could repair half of what she just burned out.

While she may hate ruining her own work, She has no problem ruining the mass-produced junk on the market, And that stuff belonging to the people she disliked the most was just the icing on top.

She got to work cleaning the in coming dishes as Dudley started to thrown one of his famous tantrums about his present or something. He even kick one of them. A quick x-ray scan showed that it was a TV and there was a foot size hole in the screen where he kicked it.

That definitely made her day. By the sound of it they were planning on taking her along to the zoo with them, Well at least it would be nice to see the animals, So she made her way to her cupboard and shifted her glamours around to make her look more presentable as she heard her uncle curse up a storm when he found his phone.

It wasn't long before her aunt got her into the back of the car along with Dudley who thought it would be fun to try hitting her, He never seemed to learn as he hit her as hard as he could only to clutch his hand in pain. This would be the third time this week he hurt himself in this way. At least uncle Vernon was to busy ranting about how smart phones where a scam or some nonsense. She still couldn't understand why they blamed her for everything under the sun. But when she actually did something they thought it was something else.

They stopped by one of Dudley's friend house to pick him up before heading to the zoo, On there way she wound up frying his 3DS as he made a crude comment about her mother. When they finally got to the zoo they forced her to follow them to the reptile house,

She watched Dudley and his friend as they bothered some poor snake as she shook her head looking at it in sympathy as she wandered off she wondered if they had any foxes. She thought as she started looking for them, Sadly her relatives found her and dragged her off before she could find them. Apparently Dudley kicked one of the attendants and they like usual blamed her for provoking him somehow.

Of course they had to stop at the store to get the other presences while there she found a nice book to read, Well to her it was reading to anyone else it looked like she was just skimming through it without even looking at the pages, Liking the book she went around looking for some old receipts and other trash as she used the nanobots in her body to deconstruct and reconstruct them into a few pounds, And bought the book.

It was stupidly easy to hide it from them and when she got home she put it in her cupboard with the rest of her meager belongings.

\- 31 July – 2011 -

Another day another late morning breakfast, It was Eve's Birthday again and she was eleven today, Not that her relatives knew or cared. But for her she was waiting for a knock on there door and a Professor from Hogwarts to give her a letter.

She was just getting done setting the plates when the mail came in. "Dudley get the mail."  
"No, Make Harry get it." He whined like he always does, She was wondering why they even bothered asking him anymore as she went and grabbed it and dropped it in front of her uncle.

She went back to waiting when she heard a choking sound from the table. She turned to see her uncle holding his neck as her aunt was holding an old looking letter with the Hogwarts crest on it. She wasn't expecting it to come through the normal mail.

Predictably the letter was ripped up and she was sent to her cupboard, However much to her shock they took her out of there and gave her Dudley's second room as they thought they were being spied on. While in there she noticed a small hidden compartment at the bottom of the trunk it was so seamless that she couldn't even see the indentations. The only reason she saw it was after she smuggled the trunk in her new room and she most have jostled it open while she was doing that.

She really didn't think that her mother would have had to hide anything in there but apparently she was wrong. Inside she found a journal with notes and a magic circle formula for something.

\- A few days later -

No more letters that was the thought of all the Dursley's as while the last few days were starting to get out of control. The sheer amount of letters was ridiculous, But they just stopped out of nowhere. It was good because Vernon was about to try and make a run for it while taking them with him.

So why exactly did the letters stop? Well that was because Eve thought this was going to far and just went and answered one of them. She could see the crazy look Vernon was getting so she decided this would be for the best. Now she just had to wait, She asked specifically for a professor to come by and help her get her stuff, Only they haven't done that yet.

She was starting to feel a bit incensed, Not only did they literally flood her home with letters wanting a reply but when she finally did there wasn't even a confirmation letter much less one telling her when they would be picking her up.

She was about to head back to her room when a loud knock came from the front door and the second one sent the door flying, In an instant she had her arms up and particle beams charged while her relatives screamed in terror.

A moment later a giant of a man walked in, he was wearing a fur jacket and had a long whiskery beard. "Harry?" He asked blinking at her strangely. Looking at the way her arms were being held at with the glamour's on her, She probably looked like she was trying to imitate a cheap movie zombie.

She quickly dropped her arms but kept her weapons powered up. "Yes? Should I know you?" "Oh right about that!" He said as he got himself composed and introduced himself to her. "I'm Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of Keys and Grounds of Hogwarts. I'm here to help you get your school supplies." He said as he handed her a letter from his pocket along with a cake.

At this time her uncle unfortunately made his presence known and started yelling up a storm about his door. Not that she was listening as she just stared at the cake, Her glamour was starting to tear up as she wished she had a mouth. She hasn't eaten anything in over a year.

This was the nicest thing anyone has done for her. She carefully hid it in her room. Before coming back out as she heard more yelling and a flash of what looked to be magic. She couldn't help but smile at the site of a pig's snout on Dudley's face.

After that they headed out and after getting lost a few times, They ended up in front a place called the 'Leaky Cauldron' Even though it took longer than strictly necessary she had least got treated to stories about her mother and some unwanted stories about her 'Father'. From what all she could summarize from his stories and the brief mentions in her mom's notes and journal he was extremely arrogant and liked pranks that could be downright cruel at times.

She was almost immediately bombarded with greetings and well wishes when Hagrid said who she was. She was overwhelmed with just how many people were crowding her, It was a good thing he dragged her away from them or she may have panicked and done something unpleasant.

After showing her how to open the wall he took her right to there bank, "This here is Gringotts your parents left your trust here." He said as they went over to a teller. "Mr, Potter is to take out some gold and" He leaned closer in an attempt to be subtle. "Dumbledore also asked me to pick something up." He handed over a letter which a quick x-ray scan showed it had a key and parchment inside. It took her a second to make out what it said as the ink was a little smeared,

Sadly all it was a signed permission form for Hagrid to take something unspecified out of a vault. Well whatever it was if it was valuable enough to be stored here and Dumbledore wanted it, Than she wanted it. "And does Mr Potter have his key?"

Hagrid seemed to have forgotten about that or something as he blushed before quickly started looking for it, After pulling out some random stuff and wait is that an owl!? She looked in astonishment as he pulled out a small frightened looking owl from his pocket who promptly flew away. A little concerned now of what all could be in his pockets she did a quick scan and was relieved not to find any extra life signs in his pockets.

He finally got out her key and handed it to the unamused teller who acted like he was looking over the key as she felt some magic wash over her and pulled on her glamour's she had to hold them strong before the magic stopped and the goblin nodded satisfied. She had no doubt if she was human the glamour's would have broken. That was both reassuring and disconcerting. At least she knew how they got rid of the glamour's on a normal person. But it was just so simple and easy to get around.

After having the keys handed off to a goblin called Griphook they went on a short cart ride that was more like a roller-coaster then anything else. Hagrid didn't seem to take to it well. But this was nothing compared to what she could do in the air. But on the way down she made sure to ask a lot of questions, Like the conversion rate and value of each coin. 'They got to be kidding me a galleon is only worth five pounds? If this is real pure gold than I can sell it for at least six hundred pounds back in the muggle world.' She thinks as this is a ridiculous disparity in the two economy's.

She was so busy processing the nightmare it would cause if she flooded both markets with the other's currency. She didn't even notice they were their until she was tapped on the shoulder and she snapped out of it. quickly got up and got a bag that Griphook got for her. She filled it up to the brim with coins. Hagrid was a bit concerned about her getting to many but she just said it was better to have then to not. Unless they wanted to have to ride the cart back down again. That got him off her back as he was already sick from the trip so far.

If she had to guess they may need a sick bag by the time they returned to the surface if the ride kept making him sicker. They quickly made their way to the next vault where before Griphook even got out of the cart she was performing a deep scan of it only to find a small bag with a red jewel stone around the same size of a baseball, It kind of looked like a very rough version of her core. When they had their backs turned she casually reached down and grabbed a rock about the same size and let her nanobots get to work.

Bye the time they were leaving the bank she was leaning on him acting just as sick as him. Her bots did a good job as they turned the rock into a perfect recreation of the original. She subtly swapped the two out as he lead them back to the cauldron for him to get a "pick me up" as he called it and for her to rest a bit. Filling a bit bad about tricking him she made sure to pay for everything.

After almost an hour they were back in the ally where they first got her a school trunk with a Feather-light and bottomless pouch. She had plans to study that and hopefully reverse engineer it. They also got her robes where they ran into a snobbish blonde kid just leaving. Then came her potion supplies which the cauldrons were of horrid quality. She was glad she managed to convince him to let her get hers from the muggle world. But she nearly had a short circuit when she saw the sorry excuses for telescopes they had.

They barely qualified to be called that and the "Top Range" ones the salesman showed her where barely any better. At most she would say 2% better at best. Sadly she was forced to get one of the sad things as Hagrid was too trusting and fell for the scam. At least she had some scrap metal.

Next was the wand shop where she got a sakura wood and unicorn hair wand. The wand maker gave her an odd look like the first wand he handed her wasn't supposed to work. Well she couldn't really tell as she wasn't using the wand. She was just casting her spells in front of the wand giving the illusion she was.

And lastly they went to the bookstore were she got her school books along with some on laws and other things. But she made sure to get the official Hogwarts rule book. And thus they left to take her back home. It was lucky she remembered something before Hagrid left. "Hey quick question, How to I get to the train platform?" "Oh blimey! I'm sorry I must have forgotten, You'll need to go through a secret entrance in one of the pillars between the two platforms." He said a bit sheepishly before he left.

As soon as he was gone she went in to be greeted by her aunt screaming at her. She just ignored her and went to her room with her new belongings she had a lot of things to do and little time do them. But first she had to decide what to do with her cake. She couldn't eat it and she had no plans to let her relatives have it. After a second she decided not to waste it and took it to a small orphanage nearby. She hoped they would enjoy it.

**Author's Notes:**

**Well first of all I'll say that next chapter will be Hogwarts, And second I'll reveal what that journal is about to then. But I will say it will lead to her getting a few companions, But not from this universe or even the Strike Witches one either.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter ****3****: ****Off to School**

\- 4 Privet Drive – 1 September 2011 -

"Your not going!" Eve hears her uncle yell as he slams the door shut. Not that she cared, 'Did he really think That would stop me?' She thinks to herself as she looked over her packed trunk she checked everything over one last time. 'Books? Check, Clothing? Check, Cauldrons?' She made them herself. 'Check, Scientific weight scales? Check, Wand? Check, Striker Unit?' They said no broomsticks, There was nothing about them in the rule book and she managed to get it registered as a family heirloom through a loophole. So they couldn't take it away from her. So that was a definite check.

'High Powered Telescope? Check.' She made sure to get that one the day after she dropped her first one off at a recycling center. Closing her trunk she went over to her window and opened it up, Making sure one last time that her mother's trunk was hidden she grabbed her own and jumped out of the window.

As she fell she turned on her propulsion systems and started to fly up and towards the far off train station. As she did she wondered how many would see her as she dropped her glamour's. At least this should spread her urban myth. She could already see people taking photos with their phones, She could easily go faster. But she liked the feeling of flying so she was just barely going at any real amount of speed.

It was interesting how her mind had changed with her well change. She now found it uncomfortable to walk on the ground like before and she felt more comfortable to float above the ground. Sadly it seemed her glamour's would glitch out if she did that. So she was forced to walk on the ground.

She soon made her way to the station it took some time to find somewhere out of site to land. She eventually found a spot on top of an empty parking garage after putting on her glamour's again she dragged her trunk in the station past a family of redheads as who she assumes to be the father waves them off before heading of to his job apparently. That's all she got from the way he was talking, She wasn't really paying attention

She started to look at for the apparent secret entrance It was a quick scan later she found it. But it was a wall.. Hagrid didn't say how she was supposed to get inside. Shrugging she decided to use one of her other Neuroi abilities that she rarely used. Teleportation while it is a lot more short range than apparition, There wasn't any wards that could stop it, It also felt a lot better too, No squeezing through a tube feeling.

As soon as she reappeared she was on a platform with an old red steam engine. She briefly entertained the idea she traveled back in time, But there's no way time travel would been that easy so she dismissed the idea. As she went and found her self a compartment.

She checked and made sure she locked the door with the shades on the windows down before dropping her trunk and disguise, Now in her true form she hovered over the floor and stretched out. After awhile she saw the red headed family walk in with the mother looking dejected and the kids annoyed. Well it was probably some family matter so no reason to get herself in involved.

She started working on the magic circle she found in the journal. Apparently her mom was trying to make a spell to send her back to where she came from. But two things got in the way, The first was there was some kind of barrier between dimensions that she couldn't find away around and secondly there was no way for her to navigate where she was going.

The good news however was that she had found a work around on the second problem, Beacons these devices would allow the person who made them, to zero in on the universes they have already been too before, So while using this spell blindly would most likely end with the caster being in some random universe, They could freely go between ones they've already been too.

But that was worthless unless she found a way to get past the barrier. She had checked again and again, But she couldn't find anything wrong with the spell. So was it the power? That could be it mom could just have been to weak to break through it.

And since Eve is or at least was her clone. That means there magic power should be the same or at least very close. So she would most likely have the same problem. She already thought of different ways she may be able to get her magic stronger, But they took time and the power up she would get from them would be negligible.

So that's why she got the one bottomless sack. If she could duplicate the charms she may be able to weaken the barrier enough to get passed it. She was so caught up in this she didn't realize people have been trying and failing to get her to open her compartment door and came and left.

It was a pretty relaxing trip and they got there after the sun had set, And while this has been nice she wasn't planning on doing this again. She quickly put back on her disguise and used the GPS satellite network to find her coordinates she was going to fly here next time.

Getting out she saw the youngest of the red heads boasting about something, She walked right past him and heard. "That's right I'm Harry Potter's best mate and will be going to Gryffindor!" Well she knew were she wasn't heading now. Not that she was planning on going there in the first place.

And thanks to her mom writing about the sorting hat she knew how to get in where she wants to be. She was half tempted to change her appearance into that of another students and see what they'd do when she doesn't show up.

But it would probably be too obvious something was up when some students end up with an identical twin they never knew they had. So that plan wasn't viable, Oh well she was already with the rest of the first years, At least she gets to see Hagrid again even though he was to busy to say more than a simple greeting.

He started to lead them down an old path that looked to be barely maintained, That wouldn't be a problem to her most of the time But when the path was crowded with nervous and/or excited kids with no problems shoving each other in an attempt to make the other go faster.

While this was normal human child behavior, For a Neuroi who are very solitary. This was unbearable she had to keep herself from shoving them back as with how strong she was that could easily break a grown man's bones, She didn't want to think what it would do to them.

This is why she didn't like being around others of her age, They were to loud and unpredictable for her. Finally they got to some old row boats, She was lucky enough to get one all to herself. There seemed to be a lot of empty boats, More than was strictly necessary especially with how small the group she was in. Is the school having a shortage of new admittance?

She had to wonder before the site of Hogwarts pushed that thought to the back of her mind. It looked marvelous! Unlike those ugly cookie cutter houses she was so used too, She could tell the castle was not only painstakingly made by hand or at least magic. It was wholly unique and the builders took pride in their work.

It was soon after that she felt a wave of wild magic that if it was exposed to any normal electronic would have fried it, She was just glad she made sure to shield her school supplies from this when she was modifying them to be powered by the miniature solid state batteries she designed for them.

After all while normal muggle technology has gone far in the past hundred years, It was all pitifully obsolete to her. But then again humans are incredibly innovated, After all they somehow managed to make her core which is why she is the way she is today. It still boggles the mind how they managed to get a Neuroi core to take commands from them let alone how they were able to reprogram it with a computer that worked on vacuum tubes and magnetic tapes.

They finally got to the small dock were she followed them from behind to keep from getting crowded again, When they got to the front door Hagrid handed them off to a Professor McGonagall, The same one that was on her letter.

After being ushered in a small side room, She was able to listen in on some of their conversations. Like one were a bushy haired girl was talking about how she read about everything in a book called Hogwarts a History. She added that to the books she should read as she then tuned to hearing the redhead talk about fighting a troll, Did he honestly think that was true? If it was then she was sure the school would have been closed down years ago.

As the chattering kept up the arrogant boy from the alley started to strut like some kind of peacock towards her with two goons behind him. She kind of hoped that it was just a coincidence they were just headi- "I take it your Harry Potter?" Well there went that, She wanted to just say no but with that overly superior look in his eyes, It wouldn't be a surprised if he'd take anything she said that wasn't a yes as some form of insult.

"You are correct, And you would be?" She asked in the most polite way she could while just wanting him to go away, While so far he's been cordial she has the feeling that it won't take much to set him off. "Draco Malfoy, Heir to the noble house of Malfoy's." Noble? Like from the old caste systems? Her mother never wrote about a caste system, And while the history books she got did mention them they talked events hundreds of years ago she wouldn't think they would still be in place after all this time.

Now that she thought about it, Those books had almost nothing else in them other then the many goblin rebellions, Maybe that was the main subject for the first year? But that made no since it seemed way more important to talk about more recent events or at least throw in some stuff like their government It was weird there wasn't even a mention of it other then some footnotes.

Before she could continue that train of thought she heard a scream, She had to stop herself from firing at the ghosts who flew in, She would have to get a hold of her new found hair trigger which she normally doesn't have… At the very least that seemed to get Draco's attention somewhere else. After everyone calmed down Professor McGonagall came back and ushered them into a big dining hall.

It felt like they were on display as all eyes where on them, A moment later a stool with a hat on it came out and names started to be called. While most were looking at the people who were called up their she was looking right at the hat, When she was finally called she walked right up there and not even a second later the hat yelled out a bit louder then it should have "Ravenclaw!"

And she was off to her new house's table it was almost silent as they just looked at her in shock before they seemed to snap out of it when she finally sat down next to the busy haired girl that was talking about the book earlier. Finally people started to clap for her, But it only seemed to come from her own house and the Hufflepuffs, The Gryffindors seemed to be in some form of disbelief.

**Author's Notes:**

**Hi again everyone, Just got done with this chapter and as you maybe able to tell I was intending there to be more dialogue, But that didn't work out. I'm trying to write Eve as more of a passive character that likes to be off doing her own thing. So interacting with others is kind of not her thing. But don't worry with the upcoming classes she'll have a harder time not having to interact with those around her.**


End file.
